Wo Bist Do
by Yunne XD
Summary: Se había sumergido en el averno, donde solo estaban el y su lobo. Britaincest -Scoteng-
1. Monstruo Carmesi

Inspirada en la canción de Wo Bist Du de Rammstein

Estaba escondido detrás del sofá, sus piernas contraídas y los brazos protegiendo su cabeza, en un acto desesperado por si le encontraba; se podía escuchar claramente el sonido de las cosas caer, los vidrios quebrarse, los constantes gritos y las fuertes pisadas, mientras le pedían que saliera y le buscaban en toda la casa.

Cada vez que era llamado por su nombre sentía una fuerte estocada en el corazón y en el fondo de su alma. "Como fue que todo termino así", ya no oía voces sino gruñidos, como los de un animal salvaje que ruega por su comida diaria.

_Tal vez en eso se había convertido._

Las pisadas de pronto se detienen, bastante cerca en realidad y el vuelve a la tierra o mas bien a su infierno, donde esta por decisión propia, "Yo no creí que terminaría así".

Un cristal se rompe y los pedazos vuelan, desde su escondite puede verlo y cierra los ojos, era uno de los pocos floreros que conservaba desde la mudanza, se siente mal, mas de lo alguna vez pensó que podría sentirse.

Puede ver sus manos, tomando cosas y lanzandolas, sus aullidos ordenandole que fuera hacia el, donde esta su perdición y siempre lo estuvo, aunque no se diera cuenta.

Tiene que admitir que tiene miedo, muchísimo miedo, del ser al que alguna vez quiso como _compañero, amante y hermano,_ al que le dio todo lo que podía llegar a darle

_Pero que quería mas _

Sus cabellos rubios se pegan a su frente y las esmeraldas se abren cuando sienten un gran cambio, unos dedos en su pie derecho, y voltea, con inseguridad impregnada en cada uno de sus pasos; las miradas chocan y el pelirrojo sonríe, de forma ladeada y orgullosa, como solo el sabe hacerlo

Te encontré, Little Rabitt- Scott le rodea con sus brazos para que no vuelva a irse.

Empieza a moverse intentando liberarse, se retuerce, grita y lucha, Arthur no quiere estar hay, no quiere que vuelva a pasar lo mismo que a pasado desde hace semanas, meses y años, no quiere estar en una cama atado llorando y trastornado, mientras le muerden y le penetran sin ningún tipo de preparación, sabiendo que va a dejar en su cuerpo muchas marcas que no desea, ni querrá desde ahora, tal vez si todo hubiera salido mejor, las querría y conservaría con cariño.

_No se puede volver al pasado_

Todo comienza de nuevo, Escocia es mas fuerte que el y puede retenerlo, siente que le despojan de su ropa y abren sus piernas; otra noche donde sera alimento para un lobo, uno de los mas grandes y destructivos que han existido.

Pero esto no terminara así, sea como sea escapara de el, le dejara solo, sin importarle volver o vengarse, para que no lo vuelva a ver y se preguntara.

_¿Donde estas?_

Wo bist du significa Donde estas, me da ganas de hacer algunos otros capítulos, si sale como planeo quedaría como three shot pero ustedes que dicen lo dejo así o hago otros.


	2. Sombras Existentes

_El otro capitulo, XD espero que no los/las decepcione:_

* * *

Mientras le muerde, le habla, le besa y le consume, recuerda toda su historia, paso a paso, arrepintiéndose de algunas cosas y alegrándose por otras, sin admitirlo nunca, sonriendo o golpeándose en su interior, solo dentro de si mismo, uno de ellos sobresale, un conjunto de palabras, imágenes y sentimientos que se han grabado con fuego.

_Porque Scott, ... yo creí que ¡Maldita sea, déjame solo!- Inglaterra lloraba destrozado de rodillas en el suelo, lamentándose, totalmente perdido; cambiando un sentimiento._

_¿ Así te sientes bien? -se mofaba, cuando solo quería consolarle-, solo conmigo puedes estar Little Bunny- Fumaba un cigarro bastante fuerte y poderoso, justo lo que necesitaba ahora._

_Tu no entiendes nada- Su hermano rió bajo, de forma vacía y sarcástica; el se le lanzo encima, y tuvieron sexo bastante fuerte y violento en el piso, mientras Alfred descansaba en el otro cuarto de toda la velada que tuvo con el pelirrojo, cuando le pillaron en la puerta justo antes de salir de hay; supo que el rubio estuvo todo el acto detrás de esta, escuchando y sintiendo, esperando el momento en el cual afrontar la verdad; pero todo tenia una razón._

_Fue la primera vez que vio llorar a Arthur en el momento en el que se unieron, fue la primera vez que lo violo._

_A la cual le seguirían muchas mas_

Abre sus piernas y se adentra en su interior, ve su cara, llorosa, adolorida, avergonzada bastante hermosa si le preguntan, digna de su el, su droga, su obsesión su alimento, el que lo ayuda a sobrevivir todos los días.

El vaivén empieza rápido y preciso, Escocia no se contiene para nada, ni tiene porque hacerlo, solo quiere demostrar que su conejo, es eso SU conejo, de nadie mas; mas imágenes vienen a su mente, la mayoría le hacen rabiar, e incluso siente algo de satisfacción de que esos tiempos se hallan alejado.

_Arthur tuvo muchas colonias o hermanos -como deseen llamarlo- , demasiados para el gusto del pelirrojo, entre ellas se destacaban Canadá Nueva Zelanda, Australia, India y por supuesto: Trece colonias, el maldito niño de ojos azules._

_Ellos ya tenían una vida feliz, por decirlo así, donde no demostraban abiertamente sus sentimientos, pero había una confianza y una química insuperables._

_En la época de exploración Inglaterra no dejaba de moverse, de norte a sur, oeste o este, desde Asia a Europa, era molesto e irritante, porque SU Little Rabbit, solo se estaba con esos niñatos, no deseaba compartirlo, ni antes, ni ahora, ni nunca; la cuestión aquí era que podía controlar sus celos enfermizos._

_Aunque después, nunca mas pudo._

_Cuando ese chico se independizo, su control llego al limite y se desbordo, verlo llorar desconsolado entre las cobijas y pasar noches en vela, pensando en como perdio a su "hijo", y lo que concluyo todo fue que pudo oír al yankee, como quería estar con Inglaterra, de una forma diferente, mas profunda e inmensa; eso despertó a la bestia en su interior,la sed de sangre y venganza armo un remolino en su interior._

_El lobo __rugió_

_Se acostó con el, se acostó con Gales, tuvo algunos momentos con Canadá e incluso con Japón ademas de muchos otros, todo aquel que se le acercara a Arthur, y tenia el descaro de demostrárselo, quitándole todas las esperanzas y diciéndole "Siempre volverás aquí", todos lo sabían, pero nadie podía hacer nada al respecto, porque que si entraban en el conflicto, solo ellos perderían._

_Un cachorro cuida bien su hueso_

La faena dura toda la noche, pasa de la sala, al comedor, luego a las escaleras, y termina en la gran cama matrimonial color escarlata del cuarto de la segunda planta, Scott abraza a su hermanito por la espalda, presionando fuerte aun dormido; son las siete de la mañana, el sol entra por las persianas de blancas y uno abre los ojos.

* * *

_Falta el tercero, ojala sigan esta historia, gracias por los reviews que me envíen, me ayudan mucho._


	3. Sangre Cristalina

_El final... no me maten ojala les guste._

* * *

Se despierta, los ojos verdes observan todo a su alrededor, la mesa, el reloj, las sabanas, el brazo que le apresa y la cara de su hermano, sus cabellos caen libremente por esta y le da un aire algo inocente.

_Que mentira mas grande_

Le contempla un momento, acariciando con cuidado las lineas de expresión labios y parpados; cuando se cansa se desliza por debajo de las cobijas, como un niño pequeño al jugar con sus padres o hermanos, una familia de verdad.

Ya en el suelo, estira sus brazos hacia arriba y sus pies se ponen en punta, se pone una bata de seda de color blanco, con bastante cuidado, va a la cocina y hace algo de su "comida", scones y te de jazmín donde se demora mucho, pero no hay nada de que preocuparse, el no va a despertar en largo tiempo, se aseguro de que el somnífero fuera bueno.

Luego se acerca al baño, se desase de su ropa lentamente, no quiere que duela o arda, seria molesto. Ya sin nada se mira en el espejo de cuerpo completo, chupetones violetas y marcas de dientes en sus cuello y hombros, sus pezones, tienen algo de sangre seca, ve un hematoma en el área del abdomen y mas de seis en sus piernas, muslos internos y espalda, también se ve un patrón de cortes y marcas rojas en toda su piel y lo peor de todo.

Un gran rojo en su mejilla, que pronto seria morado, producto de un puñetazo dado por Scott, cuando intento escapar.

El agua esta caliente, se mete hay y recuesta su cabeza, esta calmado por un momento, disfrutando de esta y recordando algunos momentos.

_Suel-tame, Scotland, po-r favor, ¡AHH!- Su entrada otra vez profanada, esta vez en las escaleras, y el sentía que se iba a desmayar._

_No lo haré, Little Bunny- Sonríe brillante mientras suda, es que no se da cuenta de lo que hace, a su propio hermano y amante._

_Ha-re, mgh, lo que sea, no mas- Y las lagrimas salen de sus ojos, el aire le falta y sus mejillas están rojas, pero el otro no se detuvo y el no podría quedar inconsciente por mas que quisiera, hasta otras dos violaciones esa misma noche._

Suspira de forma pesada y toma la esponja, untada con jabón shampoo y acondicionador, se empieza a restregar con esta, fuertemente sobre cada una de las heridas, dejando su piel de color rojo, cada vez sube mas la presión y le duele, aunque eso ahora no le interesa; solo quiere borrar esas marcas, que quieren decir muchas cosas.

_El es de su propiedad._

Hunde su cabeza en el agua y la saca, respirando hondo y vuelve a hacer lo mismo, el agua se desborda, y sale, se seca con cuidado, con su raciocinio de vuelta, se pone la toalla en el cabello y la bata de seda en el cuerpo.

Llega a la habitación principal, se cambia sin problemas, su uniforme verde, no parece, pero no le incomoda para nada, con todo listo, se acerca hacia la cama toma los cabellos de su hermano y los huele, pasa su pulgar por el cuello y los labios besan su frente, con eterno cariño, sin miedo.

En un papel pequeño escribe algo, lo deja al frente de la foto "familiar" y se va.

_Para siempre_

Luego de dos horas se despierta el pelirrojo, confundido al no encontrar a Arthur con el, la bata en su cama y la cabeza doliendole horrores, va hacia la cocina y se toma una aspirina con agua, siente un olor familiar, busca la fuente de este, te de jazmín y scones, ya fríos.

Abre los ojos de forma exagerada y camina de manera muy fuerte y demandante a cada una de los cuartos que hay en la casa, grita llamándolo no lo ve, no aparece, donde demonios esta.

¡¿donde estas Little Bunny? No estoy jugando!- Nadie responde y el choca los dientes, golpea cosas y rompe cristales, vidrios, mesas y muchas mas cosas.

_El lobo aúlla por __compañía_

Abre la puerta y mira si aun esta en esa calle, no le ve, azota la puerta con fuerza inhumana y ve un papel al frente de la foto familiar.

_Adiós__, Scott. Espero que seas feliz._

Aprieta los puños y ruge desgarradoramente, sus uñas se entierran en la carne, las ventanas vuelan en pedazos, las cortinas se rompen, el agua sale a montones inundando la casa, la tina ya solo es porcelana rota, sangre sale sus cachetes, de forma vertical, simulando lagrimas e intentado escóndelas porque el liquido salado esta saliendo de sus ojos, su único amor en toda su maldita vida inmortal se fue, por su culpa, y no puede hacer nada por recuperarlo. Se encuentra en el colchón que rompió, en el piso, con una parte de la foto antes vista, la cara del rubio y sujetando en su cara la bata de seda blanca, ahora de color rojo, que aun tenia el olor de Arthur.

En otro lugar se confirmaba la disolución de Reino Unido, Irlanda del norte volvería con su hermano y Escocia tendría su territorio para el solo; Inglaterra se quedaría con Gales, y justo en ese momento, ellos preparaban su boda.

* * *

_Y Fin. Acabo, pobre Scotty, pero bueno, haré otro donde el sea el bueno; Ojala les gustara y gracias por los reviews, favs y follows, Sayonara._


End file.
